Five Stages of Grief
by Jazer666
Summary: Felicity zawsze wie co powiedzieć, kiedy jeden z jej przyjaciół jest w potrzebie. Teraz role się odwróciły i to ona potrzebuje pocieszenia... One-Shot Olicity


Felicity zawsze bełkotała, kiedy była zdenerwowana lub kiedy źle dobierze słowa. Jednak nie teraz, nie w tej chwili. W tym momencie, jedyne co potrafiła zrobić, to usiąść i zamknąć oczy. Nic nie mogło jej w tej chwili pomóc. Nie było żadnego lekarstwa, które mogłoby jej pomóc. Nie było żadnego słowa, które by ją pocieszyło. Nie było niczego, co pomogłoby jej zapomnieć o tym, co się stało.

Siedziała w „jaskini", jak zwykła to nazywać, na krześle, przy swoim biurku. Nie ubrała się dzisiaj w żadną sukienkę, zamiast niej, ubrała zwykłe jeansy, czarną bluzkę i jedyną skórzaną kurtkę, jaką miała w szafie, w tym samym kolorze. Zamiast wysokich szpilek, które zwykła nosić, miała na sobie zwykłe ciemne botki.

Zaczęło się już ściemniać, ale Oliver, Sara i Roy nadal nie wrócili. Felcity nie miała siły się o nich zamartwiać. W końcu mieli przy sobie wspaniałą Sarę, wyszkoloną zabójczynię.

Usłyszała jak drzwi otwierają się, a po schodach schodzi Diggle, od razu kierując się w stronę przyjaciółki, która nie zwróciła na niego większej uwagi. Spojrzał na nią, po czym usiadł na brzegu metalowego biurka. Nie odezwał się nawet słowem, za co dziewczyna była mu wdzięczna. John zawsze wiedział, czego potrzebowała.

Pół godziny później drzwi ponownie się otworzyły. Tym razem przez próg przeszła cała trójka, wszyscy ubrani w swoje stroje. Wiedziała, że nie tylko Diggle zauważył jej dziwne zachowanie, które objawiło się zaledwie kilka dni temu. W ten jeden, najgorszy dzień, w jej całym życiu.

Roy jako pierwszy zaczął ją o cokolwiek wypytywać. Czy Felicity tego chciała, czy nie, Harper zawsze wiedział, kiedy coś jest z nią nie tak. Nie okazywał tego i nie wykorzystywał, to było coś, co było tylko między nimi.

Diggle był drugi, zaczął pytać ją czy wszystko w porządku. Ale mimo wszystko, to nie on zauważył jej zmianę pierwszy. Nie on, ani nie Roy. Pierwszy zauważył ją Oliver, jednak nie zamierzał o nic jej wypytywać. Założył, że kiedy będzie chciała im powiedzieć, co jest nie tak, sama im powie. Bez żadnej zachęty.

Jednak dzisiejszy dzień coś, mu przypomniał. Coś o czym wcześniej nie wiedział, że istnieje. Był jej przyjacielem i nie ważne, czego by nie zrobił, jak jej nie zranił, ona zawsze była dla niego, kiedy jej potrzebował. Tym razem, role musiały się odwrócić.

Kiedy Diggle odszedł od przyjaciółki, żeby opatrzyć ranę Roy'a, Oliver zastąpił jego miejsce. Tylko, że on stał koło niej, nie siedział. To jedna z największych różnic. Stał po jej stronie, nie ważne co.

Smoak wydawała się nie zwracać na niego uwagi, chociaż było pewne, że czuła jego obecność. Zacisnęła usta w cienką linie, odwracając głowę, kiedy zobaczyła, że Sara na nią patrzy. Uważnie przyglądała się jej oczom, jakby chcąc coś w nich zobaczyć.

\- Nic ci nie jest? – usłyszała, kiedy odwróciła się na krześle. Dopiero po kilku sekundach, domyśliła się, do kogo należał głos. Zaczerpnęła jeden, drżący wdech, za nim zdecydowała się odpowiedzieć. Oczyściła gardło, odchrząkając cicho.

\- Czuję się świetnie, dlaczego? – spytała, dostrzegając, że przez chwilę nie tylko głos jej się zatrząsł, ale tez dłonie, które od razu złączyła razem, próbując zamaskować objawy. Harper zmarszczył brwi i kiedy zamierzał coś powiedzieć, otwierając już usta, syknął z bólu, spoglądając na John'a. Potrząsnął głową.

\- Wyglądasz blado – oznajmił za Roy'a, Diggle.

Felicity uśmiechnęła się słabo, niemal wymuszając ten uśmiech. Nie uszło to uwadze Oliver'a, który zauważył, jak jego przyjaciółka patrzy na pannę Lance. Wstał i stanął na drodze jej wzroku.

\- A teraz, powiedz prawdę – rozkazał, zwracając na siebie jej wzrok. Coś w nim…było inne. Podczas tych kilku lat, nauczył się kilku rzeczy o Felicity, ale tylko jedna z nich nigdy się nie zmieniała. Aż do teraz. Jej oczy, te które zawsze dawały całej drużynie nadzieję, straciły swój blask. Jakby ta iskierka szczęścia, optymizmu i nadziei wygasła. – Co się z tobą dzieje? – zapytał najdelikatniej jak umiał.

Sara w jednej chwili wstała i jakby głos ugrzązł jej w gardle, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że Felicity powoli wstała z krzesła. Stanęła przed nim, oddalona mniej niż metr od niego i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy, a cała reszta drużyny, jakby wstrzymała oddech.

\- Jest pięć etapów żałoby – wyszeptała, zmęczonym wzrokiem patrząc na swojego przyjaciela, który zmieszany zmarszczył czoło.

\- Co? – spytał, kiedy Felicity zamilkła na kilka chwil. Cicho wzięła wdech o wydech, nie pozwalając łzom wypłynąć z jej oczu. Miała już dość płaczu.

Wszyscy patrzyli na nią i jedynie Sara przełknęła ślinę, wiedząc co będzie później.

\- Zaprzeczenie – wyszeptała na tyle głośno, by ją usłyszeli.

_Felicity upadła na kolana, trzęsącymi się rękoma dotykając klatki piersiowej szatyna, leżącego w kałuży krwi przed nią. Potrząsnęła nim kilka razy, kręcąc energicznie głową, sprawiając, że włosy opadły jej na oczy. _

_\- Nie, nie, nie! – mówiła jak mantrę, podczas gdy blondynka stojąca nad nią, spojrzała na nią ze łzami. Przełknęła ślinę, kucając przy dziewczynie. – Nie możesz być martwy. Nie możesz! – krzyczała, na zmianę szlochając. _

_\- Przepraszam – wyszeptała do niej kobieta w czerni, patrząc na nią współczującym wzrokiem. _

_\- Obudź się! Obudź się, proszę! – Smoak wcale na nią nie spojrzała. _

\- Gniew – kolejny szept, tym razem głośniejszy niż poprzedni.

_\- To twoja wina! – krzyknęła wstając i patrząc na blondynkę, oczami przepełnionymi gniewem i łzami, których nie mogła powstrzymać. _

_\- Felcity, ja… - próbowała się wytłumaczyć, w jakiś sposób, złagodzić jej ból i złość. _

_\- Zabiłaś go, Sara! – krzyknęła na nią, sprawiając, że dziewczyna się cofnęła – Jak mogłaś mi to zrobić! _

\- Negocjacje – powiedziała cicho.

_Smoak dotarła do domu, od razu zamykając za sobą drzwi i osuwając się po nich na podłogę. _

_\- Wszystko będzie dobrze – mówiła do siebie – Musi – oznajmiła drżącym głosem._

\- Depresja – spojrzała na nich. Jej wzrok jeszcze w życiu nie był tak pusty, jak w tej chwili, kiedy patrzyła na nich. Odmówiła jednak sobie, spojrzenia na jedyną osobę, która cały czas stała bez ruchu.

_Położyła się na łóżku, kładąc powoli głowę na poduszkę. Kiedy myślała, że jej przeszło, zaczęła się trząść. Głośny szloch wydobył się z jej gardła, nie ważne jak bardzo chciała go uciszyć. Ukryła twarz w pościeli, coraz to głośniej płacząc i dając upust swoim emocjom. Ale nie ważne, jak się czuła. Jedyne o czym mogła myśleć to uczucie, które towarzyszyło jej, kiedy zobaczyła śmierć szatyna. Jakby ktoś wyrwał jej z piersi kawałek serca, jakby ktoś przeszył ją sztyletem… Straciła nadzieje, na poprawę. Nic nie mogło jej pomóc. Powinna być w stanie dać sobie radę, ale w chwili, kiedy ta myśl przeszła jej przez głowę, zdała sobie sprawę, że nie jest w stanie. Bez tej jednej połówki serca, czuła się bezużyteczna. Nie widziała już powodu by żyć, ostatni z nich, umarł na jej oczach._

\- Akceptacja – wyszeptała.

_Razem z innymi pojawiła się na pogrzebie. Razem z innymi wygłosiła mowę nad jego trumną. Ludzie składali jej kondolencje, próbowali pocieszyć, ale kiedy zobaczyli jej wzrok, dotarło do nich, że nie mogą jej pomóc. Nikt nie mógł jej pomóc. Kiedy wszyscy opuścili cmentarz, ona została. Uklękła przy jego nagrobku i położyła na nim białą róże. Przymknęła oczy._

_\- Żegnaj…_

Kiedy ucichła, wszyscy byli cicho. Tylko wpatrywali się w nią, nie wiedząc do czego to wszystko zmierzało.

\- Felicity… - zaczął Queen, kiedy dziewczyna nie wydobyła z siebie żadnego innego dźwięku – Czy ktoś umarł? – zadał to, jakby się wydawało, banalne pytanie. Felicity podniosła na niego wzrok, wiedząc, że sama nie będzie w stanie wypowiedzieć tego zdania.

\- Zapytaj Sarę – powiedziała i wszyscy spojrzeli na pannę Lance – Jestem pewna, że z chęcią podzieli się swoimi wrażeniami – powiedziała z przekąsem.

Oliver rzucił jej tylko jedno spojrzenie, za nim odwrócił się do swojej eks dziewczyny, która stała i wpatrywała się w blondynkę, szukając przebaczenia. Nie miała jednak pojęcia, że od Smoak go nie dostanie.

\- Co zrobiłaś? – zapytał Roy, czując jak gniew w nim buzuje. Kiedy Sara spuściła wzrok, Felicity poczuła jak po jej policzkach popłynęły łzy. Pokręciła głową.

-Zabiła mojego brata – oznajmiła głośno i wszyscy za wyjątkiem Oliver'a, który patrzył na Sarę z niedowierzaniem, spojrzeli na Felicity – Zabiła go na moich oczach!

I wtedy stało się coś, czego nikt się nie spodziewał. Nawet Smoak, która trzęsła się od łez i nie mogła poprawnie oddychać. Wszystko wokół niej zawirowało, więc powoli cofnęła się o krok i podtrzymała metalowego biurka.

\- Wynoś się stąd! – rozkazał stanowczo, patrząc na nią twardo, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że mogła zrobić coś takiego. Zniósł by to, gdyby tak stało się z John'em lub Roy'em, ale nie mógł znieść widoku tak bardzo złamanej Felicity. Osoby, która nigdy nie powinna tak cierpieć.

\- Ollie, ja nie chc…

\- Wynoś się stąd! – powtórzył głośniej – Idź, za nim coś ci zrobię – powiedział, w czasie, kiedy Roy zerwał się, mimo protestów John'a i podbiegł do przyjaciółki, kiedy ta wydawała się być blada jak prześcieradło. Złapał ją w talii, za nim upadła i posadził na krześle. Wymamrotała ciche dziękuje i ukryła twarz w dłoniach, starając się opanować ich drżenie.

Oliver odetchnął, kiedy dziewczyna zniknęła z jego pola widzenia. Kiedy się odwrócił zobaczył, że Harper pyta o coś Felicity, która kręci przecząco głową. Podszedł do nich, patrząc na chłopaka, kucającego koło niej. Ten po chwili wstał, po czym stanął koło niego.

\- Nic nie jadła – powiedział przejęty, zerkając na nią. Oliver pokiwał cicho ze zrozumieniem głową. – I obawiam się też, że nie spała za dużo.

\- Diggle poszedł po coś do jedzenia – oznajmił Oliver, kierując swój wzrok na blondynkę.

\- Nie ważne jak bardzo chciałbym tu zostać, muszę iść – powiedział ze smutkiem – Thea pisała, że jestem jej potrzebny do kilku spraw – wyjaśnił.

\- Idź – odpowiedział w zamyśleniu – Zajmę się nią – posłał mu ciepły uśmiech, odchodząc w stronę przyjaciółki.

~x~x~x~x~

\- Diggle przyniósł jedzenie – oznajmił, stawiając papierową torbę na jej biurku, przy którym siedziała na krześle. W tej samej pozycji, co kwadrans wcześniej. Queen westchnął, biorąc inne krzesło i stawiając je naprzeciwko niej, po czym siadając na nim, by móc na nią patrzeć.

Nie wiedział, że Felicity miała brata. Fakt, faktem nigdy nie rozmawiała o swojej rodzinie. Tylko ten jeden raz, kiedy powiedziała mu o swoim ojcu, który zostawił ją, kiedy była małym dzieckiem. Nigdy więcej o tym nie rozmawiali.

\- Nie jestem głodna – skłamała po chwili, wiedząc, że nie przełknęłaby nawet małego kęsa.

\- Jesteś – oznajmił, wyjmując frytki i podsuwając jej pod nos. Zawahała się na chwilę, widząc jedzenie, ale nie mogła się powstrzymać i wzięła do ust jedną. Oliver uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, kiedy w końcu wzięła całe pudełko i zaczęła jeść.

\- Chciałam ci powiedzieć – oznajmiła cicho, zwracając jego uwagę. Przełknęła ostatni kęs i chwyciła napój, który również stał na biurku. Wypiła połowę, w czasie kiedy on zaczął studiować jej twarz, którą Felcity próbowała skryć za w włosami, które dzisiaj wyjątkowo pozostawiła rozpuszczone.

\- To dlaczego tego nie zrobiłaś? – zapytał, chwytając jej dłoń i delikatnie ją głaszcząc. Smoak niezauważalnie się uśmiechnęła, czując jego dotyk na swojej skórze.

\- Nie lubię psuć innym szczęścia – powiedziała cicho – A ty byłeś z szczęśliwy z Sarą…

\- Nie byłem razem z Sarą – przerwał jej, przypatrując się jej i wzdychając – Nie kocham jej – powiedział, jakby to była najoczywistsza rzecz na świecie. Felicity nie odważyła się podnieść na niego wzroku, nadal wpatrywała się w jego ręce, które głaskały jej dłoń.

\- Byliśmy na zakupach – zaczęła i dopiero po chwili Oliver zrozumiał, że zaczyna opowiadać o tym, co się stało – James był moim przyrodnim bratem, ze strony mojego ojca. Dowiedziałam się o nim kilka lat temu, chyba jeszcze za czasów kiedy wstąpiłam do MIT. Tego dnia przyjechał do mnie, więc spędziliśmy dzień na zakupach w jednym z center handlowych. – uśmiechnęła się na to wspomnienie – Ale w pewnej chwili, wyszliśmy. – uśmiech zszedł z jej twarzy.

\- Hej… - Oliver wzmocnił swój uścisk.

\- Ktoś był w alejce, jakaś bijatyka czy coś. Później zobaczyłam Sarę i James'a, który pobiegł tam i chciał pomóc. Zrobiłam to samo i chyba to zmyliło Sarę, bo wycelowała we mnie. James rzucił się w moją stronę w ostatniej chwili.

\- Felcity, przykro mi. – wyszeptał w jej stronę, widząc jak bardzo boli ją to wspomnienie.

\- Kula trafiła jego. Nie mnie. – sapnęła, pociągając nosem – Zginął przeze mnie – oznajmiła na końcu.

\- Nie – zaprzeczył – To była wina Sary, nie twoja, Felcity – oznajmił pewnym głosem.

\- Dziękuję – oznajmiła po kilku minutach – Nie dziękuję za to, że obwiniasz Sarę, tylko, że mówisz takie rzeczy…

\- Rozumiem – zaśmiał się cicho widząc, że wrócił jej humor. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie, po czym Felicity wstała i przytuliła się do niego. Oliver uśmiechnął się do siebie i od razu odwzajemnił uścisk. W jednej chwili zrozumiał, że nie chce być już tylko jej przyjacielem. Miał nadzieję, że przyjdzie czas, kiedy będzie dla niej kimś więcej. Może kiedyś.


End file.
